Harry Potter and the One Where He Finds Out
by friends-16uk
Summary: Oneshot sequel to The One Where Everbody Finds Out but you don't have to have read it. RHr What happens when Harry discovers their relationship?


AN: So here's the sequel to The One Where Everybody Finds Out. You don't have to read that but it helps. I also know that this isn't very long but it didn't need much. Finally, as I had more demand for the Friends style, this plotline follows the lead into The One Where the Girl Hits Joey.  
  
Disclaimer: Believe it or not I do not own Friends or Harry Potter- a terrible crime I know.  
  
............................................................................................................

Teaser from the last "episode".  
  
Sometime in the 6th year....  
  
Coming back surprisingly early from a quidditch practice Harry walked to the back of the library seeking Hermione after she and Ron had been missing from the common room,  
  
"Oh...my god."  
  
He was pretty surprised by what he found.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
(To the friends theme tune)  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way, [four claps]  
Voldemort, lessons taught, at death's door every day.  
Been through hell and it's only the fifth year,  
People dead, fights between friends and the end is drawing near, but  
  
We'll be reading you,  
'Cause they really are great books.  
Hope the sixth comes soon,  
With the films you must keep up.  
Let this sequel be good,  
And please don't sue.

Eventually the power to speak returned to Harry and when it did came with a vengeance. "Ron!!! Hermione!!! What the hell are you doing!? Ron get your face off my other best friend and tell me what's going on!" he yelled.

Wary that it was getting late and that Harry looked as if he was going to kill them in a very slow, painful way Hermione threw a quick silencing charm and "impedimenta" his way. Quickly she turned to Ron for advice but he was just as stuck for ideas as she was.

Thinking that Harry was slightly madder at him than Hermione Ron figured the best thing to do would be to run and hide, as although improved, you really didn't want to ignite Harry's temper. "Wow! Listen, we had a good run. What was it? Twelve? Thirteen months? I mean, that's more than most people have in a lifetime! So, good-bye, take care, bye-bye then!" he stuttered. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips he made his way to the doorway.

"What are you doing!?" Hermione screeched pulling him back.

"Oh, I'm going on the lamb." "Come on Ron, come on, I can handle Harry," she persuaded but at Ron's disbelieving look she tightened her hold on his robes. "His temper isn't _that_ bad," she continued, "and you are not just leaving me here!"

Hesitating slightly Hermione removed the jinxes from Harry. His speed, and unfortunately his voice, returned to normal. "What the hell are doing!?" he cried.

Just outside the library Neville, Luna and Ginny were chatting animatedly when they heard Harry's explosion.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ginny asked when they walked into the scene.

And what a scene it was.

Harry was glaring at Ron at either end of one of the larger study tables. Ron seemed to be using it as a shield and looked slightly like a cornered mouse searching desperately for an exit. Meanwhile Hermione was standing between the two of them looking helplessly at them both.

Eventually Ron got round to answering Ginny's question, "Well, I think, I _think_ that Harry knows about me and Hermione."

"_Hey_! He's _right_ there!" said Neville hinting for them to keep quiet. Obviously he was feeling particularly thick at the moment. Ron merely rolled his eyes and all attention returned to Harry.

"I thought you were my best friend!" Harry yelled at Ron, "My two best friends! I cannot believe this! How could you not tell me!"

"Look, we're not just messing around! I love her. Okay, I'm in love with her," Ron explained as calmly as possible in the circumstances.

"I'm _so_ sorry that you had to find out this way. But it's true, I love him too, and you've been through so much recently it was just never the right time," Hermione supported and gazed into her boyfriend's eyes.

There was a slight pause as Harry evaluated the information he'd been given and, although still peeved, he decided to give them a chance. Immediately his whole countenance changed from accusatory to congratulatory.

"My two best friends! I cannot believe this. I've been putting up with your arguments for years and now you've finally realised it!" He hugged them both- though Ron in a very masculine way. Turning to their audience he spoke to Ginny, "You guys probably want to get some hugs in too, huh? Big news!"

"Aw, no, it's okay, we've actually known for a while," Ginny responded and soon regretted the words as Harry got angry again.

"What!? You guys knew?" he yelled at Ginny Luna and Neville, "You all knew and you didn't tell me!?"

Luna quickly thought on her feet. "Well, Harry, we're the only ones who knew and we were worried about you. We didn't know how you were going to react," she comforted and placed her hand on his arm, while Neville nodded enthusiastically.

Momentarily distracted Harry lost the thread of the argument and choose to give them the benefit of the doubt. Happy again he smiled at them, "You were worried about me? You didn't know how I was going to react?" A pause settled on the room as smiles flitted from person to person.

Unfortunately Neville decided to experience a bad case of foot in the mouth syndrome. "Okay, all right, whew! What do you say we all clear out of here and let these two lovebirds get back down to business?" Neville joked receiving a glare from Harry. "Hey-hey-hey, I'm just talking here, they're the ones that have lied to you for the past year."

This time everyone glared at him and Ginny gently herded everyone except for Ron and Hermione out of the library to diffuse the situation. "Come guys it's almost curfew," she reminded, "and Harry? Me and Neville will fill you in on the way to the common room."

The not-so-secret-anymore couple listened as their friend's footsteps grew quieter and the words, "It all started two summers ago ... No I don't know how they hid it either... " spoken by Ginny faded away down the corridor. Hermione smiled at Ron and he enveloped her into a hug.

"That went better than expected," he sighed into her hair. ............................................................................................................

AN: There you go, not great I know but I hope it was ok. Anyhow I'm now off for two weeks in sunny Spain (well Tenerife but that doesn't alliterate).

Anyway whilst I'm away I'll be working on my next fic. It'll be an action/adventure- with a dash of R/Hr romance of course- and at the moment is going to be called "Harry Potter and the Doorway to Many Worlds". But I wont post it until I'm absolutely sure its going somewhere, I just hate unfinished fics, don't you?

While I'm here I'm going to shamelessly plug "www . geocities . com / minoti12 / finalists" (take out the gaps) where there is unofficial voting for Harry Potter stories. And although I'm up there ::blush:: I'm not promoting the site for votes my way but because I think it's a brilliant idea and as there are so many stories it's a good way of finding out which ones are worth reading- I've already voted for a James/Lilly fic and found a few stories that I never knew existed.

Well, bye for two weeks. xxxx


End file.
